


Lie ||Levi Ackerman x Reader||

by MyLifeAsShittykawa



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Break Up, Gender Neutral, Light Angst, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeAsShittykawa/pseuds/MyLifeAsShittykawa
Summary: He lied when he told you he loved you and you lied to yourself when you believed it.





	Lie ||Levi Ackerman x Reader||

'Why had it taken me so long to realize just how cold this bed felt, despite you being here in it with me?'

12:47 pm. The afternoon sunlight steadily shone into the bedroom, bathing the walls in a bright glow. However, the warm appearance was deceiving. The room was cool from the autumnal wind slipping through the open window, gently rustling the curtains. Weary (E/C) eyes followed the dancing shadows on the ceiling. "How long have I been laying here..?" A defeated sigh escaped your lips as you found yourself rising, goosebumps forming almost instantaneously as your bare figure met with the chilly air. Running a hand through your tousled (H/C) hair, you soon stood in front of your full-length mirror. Gaze connecting with that of your reflection, it felt as though you were unexpectedly plunged into cold water. There you were- (Y/N) (L/N). (Y/N) (L/N), covered in lies for the final time. Bringing a hand towards your neck, you traced it downwards, brushing over each and every single one of those purplish marks left on your (S/C) skin. You see, this feeling of unease that was starting to wash over you wasn't from the fact that this sight was uncommon. In fact, you could say that this very sight was the only constant in your life that you had shared with him. Really, this uneasiness was coming from...relief. Relief that you wouldn't have to face those lies anymore; Not from yourself or from- "Levi." You murmured, sitting on the edge of your bed, eyebrows knitted as you began remembering last night.

\----------

The clock signaled that it was 10:30 pm and the raven-haired male hadn't returned yet. Essentially, it was another normal day. That being said, even if it was a normal day, you didn't necessarily enjoy it. Shifting beneath the covers, your mind began to wander off towards a topic you tried to avoid. Lately, the distance between you and Levi had become apparent. Some nights you even wondered whether it had always been there and you just failed to realize it. 'Am I being selfish?' That was the question you would always ask yourself. You knew that Levi had his priorities figured out and you admired him for that. He also wasn't the type of person to leave you behind your back- it just wasn't in his personality. "So why do I feel doubtful?" You whispered. Setting your jaw, you exhaled sharply. 'I'll talk with him tonight.' It was then that your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of faint footsteps echoing throughout the hallway, stopping just before the bedroom door. Throat becoming dry, you sat up and gave a gentle smile to the male who had just entered the room. "Levi...how was today? I hope things weren't too stressful." Brushing hair out of his face, he hummed in acknowledgment of your question before he paused at the foot of the bed. You stared at the other, heartbeat pounding in your ears. "I was wondering if we could talk. There's just- something so silly now that I think about it..." You trailed off when you felt a weight on the bed. (E/C) eyes met with jaded grey eyes and you could barely meet that steely gaze before you shook your head, gulping weakly. "Well...do you love me, Levi?" Wordlessly, he held a firm grasp on your shoulders. Voice caught in your throat, this situation was becoming all too familiar; In the back of your mind, you had a nagging feeling as to where this was headed. Was this merely a way of avoiding confrontation? Maybe it was and truth be told, a part of you didn't want to face the reality, even though you were fully aware that it was much needed for the sake of both of you. What followed the silence was a blur. As skin pressed against skin, the gap between your bodies closed. Voices of passion mingled with each other and as this sensual facade came to an end, the answer to your question became evident. Heaving a breath, you turned on your side, the pale male in front of you covered in a sheen of sweat. Desperation clawed at your throat and you croaked one last time. "Levi, do you love me?" Truthfully, all that you had wanted was to feel the other's genuine embrace again. To hear words that didn't have a lingering hollowness to them. You wanted him to lie and say he loved you once again even though in the pit of your stomach, you knew that this would never be the case again. His post-coital silence was enough to prove that. Feeling your hands go numb, your vision became bleary. "I can't keep telling you lies and you can't continue to believe them. Take care." It's a shame that those had to be the words that held the truth you had been craving for so long. With that, you felt yourself drifting away into a void filled with a deafening silence.  
\----------

Which brought you to where you were now, feeling both regret and clarity from this recollection. His words rang in your ear and you realized he wasn't wrong. You both were just two people wanting to feel something, to have someone close to you but if lies were the sole foundation of this relationship, was it truly even worth it? There was no doubt that it hurt but now the two of you were free. The guilt had been lifted off of Levi's shoulders- he could now focus on his work and you, well...you would be alright. As you curled up in your bed, you found solace in the emptiness. There were no feelings of malice either, only silence.

'Although the bed without you is empty now, it won't ever feel cold again.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! Thoughts and suggestions are greatly appreciated :) (This story is also on Wattpad under the same username.)


End file.
